Mongwoo (Sequel)
by Daiogyu
Summary: Meanie, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Minwon, Wongyu, Seventeen - sequel Mongwoo! kalau belum baca Mongwoo sebaiknya baca Mongwoo dulu baru baca ini ya :) wajib rnr! info Wolfboy-Blackprince ada didalam. silahkan dibaca, terimakasih! #HappyHoshiDay


**Mongwoo (Sequel)**

 **Warn : NC-17, boyxboy, typo(s).**

 **Ga ada adegan naenanya, cius! Ga percaya? Coba baca aja :b**

 **Desc : God, their parents, and Pledis Ent. But this Story is murni dari saya(?)**

 **.**

 **Saengil Chukka Hamnida uri presdir of Meanie #HappyHoshiDay**

 **Sebenernya ini ff ga ada sangkut pautnya sama Hoshi.**

 **Bodo amat yang penting lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Sialan.." namja bertaring itu mengumpat, nafasnya tidak teratur seperti baru saja melakukan sesuatu kegiatan yang berat. Tentu saja, bermain solo itu hal yang berat bukan?

Mata tajamnya menatap lekat-lekat namja manis yang sedang tertidur ditempat tidurnya, telinga dan ekornya membuat namja tinggi ini bingung.

"siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Mingyu pelan, kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekati namja manis yang tertidur disisi kanan tempat tidurnya. "telingamu hitam sama seperti wonu, dan ekormu juga putih seperti wonu. Apa kau wonu yang berubah menjadi manusia?"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, perlahan ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir lelaki dihadapannya. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Wonwoo bergerak kecil, posisi Wonwoo yang berbaring menyamping membuat Mingyu sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia mendorong dada bidang Wonwoo membuat posisinya kini menjadi di atas lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman dibawahnya, membuat Mingyu semakin gemas melumat bibir tipis Wonwoo yang merah muda tanpa lipstik itu. Perilaku Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan nafsu.

"nggh!" Wonwoo menarik dirinya, menjauhkan daerah selangkangannya yang tidak terbalut apapun dari tangan Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah bermain didaerah sensitifnya. Mingyu menarik kembali pinggul Wonwoo dan memeganginya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam Wonwoo dengan sekali hentak, membuat namja manis itu melenguh sakit. Beberapa kali Wonwoo mencoba menjauhkan kembali pinggulnya, tapi sayang tenaga Mingyu jauh lebih kuat darinya dan tangan kiri Mingyu yang memegangi pinggulnya membatasi pergerakannya.

"nnh.. akh!nghhah" Wonwoo mendesah, Mingyu tersenyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kini ia menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya dengan sayu.

Erangan sakit itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat Wonwoo kembali merasakan sensasi menggeletik di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua matanya Wonwoo terpejam dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan suara huskynya. Tanpa sadar pinggul Wonwoo ikut bergerak berlawanan arah menyambut gerakan tangan Mingyu yang semakin liar keluar masuk tubuhnya.

Mingyu merasa libidonya semakin naik saat melihat Wonwoo berekasi seperti itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dan langsung mendapat erangan tak rela dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terengah-engah, ia mendongak berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis setelah mengecup pelipis Wonwoo lembut.

Ia mulai melumuri penisnya dengan lube yang ada dilaci kecil tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya, dan mulai memposisikan kebanggannya didepan lubang Wonwoo yang berkedut-kedut. Tanpa menunggu Wonwoo tenang, Mingyu mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang pink Wonwoo.

Reflek Wonwoo yang masih terengah-engah, langsung memekik saat merasakan kepala penis Mingyu masuk kedalam lubangnya. Wonwoo menangis saat lubangnya masih terus dipaksa untuk terbuka lebih lebar agar penis Mingyu bisa masuk seutuhnya.

"sshh... Wonwoo—nghh.. bertahanlah sebentar" desah Mingyu sambil menggeretakkan giginya agar tak langsung menghajar lubang Wonwoo dengan ganas. Ia tahu Wonwoo kesakitan, tapi suatu rugi yang sangat besar jika ia berhenti sekarang. Penisnya sudah masuk setengah, ia semakin mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo.

"aaaahhh..." Mingyu mendesah nikmat saat penisnya sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang ketat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terisak, ia terisak dalam diam. Membuat Mingyu panik dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo lembut, Mingyu mengecupi bibir Wonwoo berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Namja bertaring itu mulai memangut bibir Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit namja manis itu.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan lidah Mingyu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengganas didalamnya. Begitu pula bibirnya yang terus menekarn bibirnya dengan semakin ganas. Mingyu kembali tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo terbuai dalam ciumannya, perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Wonwoo dan mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan pelan.

"akh.. nhhhhh mhh"

Mingyu mengangkat salah satu kaki Wonwoo keatas bahunya, membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam pada lubang Wonwoo. Mingyu menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, dan kini tubuh Wonwoo yang berada dibawahnya menjadi tersentak-sentak karena pergerakkan cepat Mingyu.

"Akh...! aahh...! nggh..! Mi-mingyu! Aaah! Ngahh...!" Wonwoo mendesah keras saat penis Mingyu bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat di dalam lubangnya. Gesekan dari urat-urat yang menonjol pada penis Mingyu membuat lubang Wonwoo gatal dan panas.

"ngahh! Ahhh! AKKHH..!"

Serigaian mesum Mingyu langsung terbentuk saat mendengar desahan keras Wonwoo diiringi dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang bergetar di bawahanya. Yang pasti, ia sudah menemukan titik nikmat Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujung kepalanya saja yang masih berada di lubang Wonwoo kemudian ia menghujamkan penisnya masuk kembali dengan cepat kedalam lubang Wonwoo.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Wonwoo tersedak desahannya sendiri, ia mendongak menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Mingyu. Tangannya meremas selimut yang sudah tak beraturan lagi, bibir bawahnya memerah karena ia gigit sebelumnya.

"aahhh...! ahhh...! ngahh...! Mingyu! Mi-mingyu!"

Mingyu kembali menggauli Wonwoo dengan lebih cepat dan kuat, membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat sekaligus sakit pada lubangnya. Tangan Mingyu meraih kedua lutut belakang Wonwoo dan mendorongnya ke atas, hingga lutut Wonwoo kini menyentuh dadanya.

"uggh.. ini semakin dalam" lenguh Mingyu, namja bertaring itu langsung menggenjot tubuh Wonwoo dengan cepat seolah tak memberikan waktu Wonwoo untuk bernafas barang sedetikpun.

Setiap hujaman yang ia berikan sangat cepat dan langsung menumbuk prostat Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu mengerang erotis. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, telinga dan ekor Wonwoo perlahan mengecil dan menghilang dan kini membuat Wonwoo seperti manusia normal lagi.

Beberapa hujaman terakhir membuat Wonwoo mengerang keras, ia merasa perutnya bergolak menyenangkan, ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Mingyu juga mengetahui hal itu karena penis namja manis didepannya yang membesar terasa saat bersentuhan dengan perut semi absnya. Mingyu semakin mempercepat tempo permainan mereka membuat Wonwoo akhirnya menyemburkan cairannya. Sementara, Mingyu yang merasakan lubang Wonwoo mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat membuatnya mencapai organismenya juga.

Keduanya terdiam, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar deru nafas berat yang dibuat oleh kedua namja yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Mi... hhh.. Mingyu" kata Wonwoo pelan.

Merasa terpanggil, Mingyu membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Wonwoo yang sedang balik menatap kearahnya dengan mata sayunya. Jeda beberapa detik, Wonwoo masih mengatur nafasnya begitu pula Mingyu yang sabar menunggu hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Wonwoo.

"W-wonu... Won-Wonwoo"

"ya?"

"a-aku Wonu" lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Wonwoo yang basah dengan keringat karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, kemudian ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Wonwoo sekilas.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Tingkahmu, kebiasaanmu, kesukaanmu pada sesuatu benar-benar sama dengan Wonu. Tapi aku tidak perduli, karena aku sudah jatuh padamu."

END

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake (?) :**

 **"** **Mingyu-ah, siapa dia? Kekasihmu eh?" tanya Hoshi yang kebetulan datang kerumah Mingyu untuk bersantai.**

 **Mingyu mengangguk "iya, dia kekasihku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, Hoshi menyipitkan matanya pada sekeliling ruang tamu di apartemen Mingyu ini. "bukannya kau memelihara anjing? Wonu? Aku ingin melihatnya"**

 **"** **kau sudah melihatnya dari tadi"**

 **Perkataan Mingyu membuat Hoshi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "dimana bodoh? Aku tidak ada melihat satupun hewan di ruangan ini sedari tadi" kesal Hoshi merasa dipermainkan.**

 **Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo yang duduk didepannya menggunakan dagunya, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Hoshi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang Mingyu tunjukkan.**

 **"** **kau mengklaim kekasihmu sebagai anjing peliharaanmu?! Kau benar-benar pacar yang brengsek rupanya. Dia terlihat sangat polos, bahkan sedari tadi aku tidak mendengarnya berbicara. Sebaiknya jika kau hanya mau bermain-main, jangan dengannya" Hoshi menatap khawatir Wonwoo yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam.**

 **BRUK!**

 **"** **YA! KENAPA MEMUKULKU?!" teriak Hoshi tidak terima, tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena remote tv dengan keras –siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Mingyu?.**

 **Mingyu berdecih "kau memang pantas mendapatkannya hyung, dia memang anjingku. Tapi entah keajaiban dari mana, ia berubah menjadi manusia" jelas Mingyu.**

 **Hoshi membola, membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi membesar walaupun hanya sedikit. Mulutnya terbuka menunjukkan seberapa terkejutnya dia mendengar penjelasan Mingyu.**

 **"** **Kim Mingyu, jika ingin membodohiku. Sekarang bukan saatnya, aku serius"**

 **"** **aku juga serius"**

 **"** **jadi beneran? Bagaimana bisa?"**

 **"** **aku sendiri tak tau"**

 ** _Yeppeunmal~_**

 **tiba-tiba saja ponsel Mingyu berbunyi, membuat Hoshi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi.**

 ** _CLICK_**

 **"** **yeoboseo, Junghan hyung!" pekik Mingyu cepat.**

 **"** ** _Oh, Mingyu-ah! mian.. aku baru membaca pesanmu. Apa dia benar-benar anjing yang berubah menjadi manusia?_** **"**

 **"** **tentu saja, bahkan dia yang mengakuinya"**

 **"** ** _dia mengakuinya? Dia berbicara? Apa berarti dia sudah mencapai masa heatnya?"_**

 **"** **maksud hyung apa? Aku tidak mengerti"**

 **"** ** _biasanya mereka akan disebut dengan Hybrid, jika mereka akan mencapai masa heatnya. Mereka dapat berubah menjadi manusia, dan jika saat masa heatnya mereka melakukan hubungan uhuk... intim. Mereka bisa menjadi manusia normal. Pada awalnya Hybrid tidak bisa berbicara seperti manusia normal, mereka hanya dapat mengucapkan satu hingga dua kata saja"_**

 **"** **... jadi?"**

 **"** ** _kau sudah melakukan itu dengannya kan?"_**

 **"** **S-sudah"  
"** ** _kalau begitu, berterimakasihlah pada Hyungmu ini. Karenaku, kau tidak menjomblo lagi"_**

 **"** **sialan... tapi terimakasih, ada gunanya juga percobaanmu ini hyung. tapi apa yang kau masukkan selain vaksin ditubuhnya?"**

 **"** ** _sama-sama, aku hanya memasukan vaksin dan juga hibrida. Terimakasih juga sudah membiarkan wonu menjadi hewan percobaanku. Yah setidaknya saat ini aku sudah bisa menggunakan cairannya dan kau juga mendapatkan jodoh"_**

 **"** **sekali lagi sialan kau hyung, yasudah kututup. Hoshi hyung sedang ada dirumahku saat ini. Kapan-kapan mampirlah, biar aku mengenalkanmu dengan Wonwoo"**

 ** _"_** ** _arraseo, kututup. Annyeong"_**

BENERAN END

.

.

.

EAKKK! ENDING GAGAL, PULANG SEMUA PULANG!

(omake saya ngasal, tolong maapin. Yang penting ngerti kan ya gimana Wonwoo bisa jadi hybrid)

SEBENERNYA GA TAU MAU BUAT MINGYU TAU KALO WONWOO ITU WONU GIMANA, SEDIH SAYA SEDIH.

EH BTW UDAH BUKA KAN? GAPAPA DONG YA SAYA NAMBAHIN DOSA KALIAN. *evil*

OH IYA SAYA JUGA CUMA MAU NGASIH TAU (BULAT*PLAK) WOLF BOY – BLACK PRINCE UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU GA BISA DILANJUTIN, SAYA DAPET PEMBERITAHUAN DARI FFN DI EMAIL. ADA YANG REPORT SAYA SPAM (YA SEJENISNYA== SAYA JUGA GA PAHAM ITU APA) JADI ITU FF DI BLOCK ATAU DI KONCI DAH SAMA FFN (SAYA GA TAU LAGI) POKOKNYA SAYA JD GA BISA UPDATE== UDAH HAMPIR 2 MINGGUAN YA SAYA GA APDET==

OKE CAPS SAYA JEBOL

MIANHE MIANHE HAJIMA

SALAM VALAK

ANNYEONG

TERTANDA

LIO


End file.
